Nine years is a very short time
by SSMcPriceley
Summary: On Kevin and Connor's 5th wedding anniversairy, Arnold and Naba have left them alone to have some private time together. The story alternates between the present and flashbacks to when they first met. Rated M: Lots of lovely Mormon smut!
1. Chapter 1: In bed but not sleeping

**AN: I love the Mcpriceley pairing as a married couple but I also love the stories of them meeting in Uganda so I thought I'd combine them in one! It alternates between the present day 5th wedding anniversairy and when they met 9 years ago in Uganda. I'm using Connor as Elder McKinley's first name because it's the name I'm used to reading. It's not AU, but I haven't actually seen the show yet (in April yay!) just been obsessing over everything I can get hold of, FF included, so if there's something in here that doesn't match with something in the show, please don't call me out unless it's major. Thanks so much for reading!**

Seven years after their mission in Uganda, Mr and Mr Mcpricely were snuggled up on the sofa pretending to watch TV. It was the evening of their fifth anniversary and Arnold and Nabalungi had left the two alone in the apartment they shared to enjoy some private time.

Neither of the two men was paying any attention to the TV screen, Connor had his eyes closed, snuggled in the crook of Kevin's shoulder, his head resting just under the other's chin, relaxing in the sensation of his husband gently stroking the soft, downy hair behind his ears. Kevin was looking down at Connor, feeling his soothing breath regularly against his neck, his arm cradling the rise and fall of the man he cared for most in the world.

With the hand that wasn't stroking Connor's hair, Kevin reached out for the remote control and stwitched the TV off. Connor's eyes opened gently and he cocked his head up towards Kevin.

"Early night?" Connor turned his blue eyes to Kevin.

"Well we're going to bed, not sure if there will be any sleep involved" the brunette winked down at the red head and they both smiled knowingly at each other.

It was moments like these when Kevin realised he was the luckiest man alive. Kevin fell in love all over again when he looked into those enticingly ice-blue eyes, despite knowing Connor's bedroom skills, Kevin's heart still melted at the sight of the redhead's innocent, coquettish smile.

Connor tentatively let Kevin shift up from his position causing Connor's hand to slide down Kevin's muscular chest. Connor's fingers caressed the ripples until his hand reached just above the waistline of Kevin's jeans.

Kevin supported Connor's head lovingly while he moved face to face with him on the sofa. Connor almost reluctantly moved with his guiding touch as he felt the perfect angle of Kevin's defined jawbone slide out of view.

The brunette and the redhead stared at each other's lips, Kevin's deep brown eyes fixated on Connor's, his own slightly parted. Kevin stroked Connor's cheek with his thumb before leaning in for a soft kiss.

At the touch of Connor's feathery lips, Kevin's heart began beating faster, he could feel Connor's speeding up too, his finger tips still lightly brushing the older man's neck.

As the kiss gained speed, Kevin gradually let his tongue slide between the willing lips of the redhead, the two sharing and competing simultaneously for dominance.

Suddenly and all too soon for the brunette's liking Connor pulled apart and the two shared an electric moment of just staring, the desperate longing of both clearly evident in their flushed and aroused faces. Connor gently pushed Kevin back into a seated position with his back against the sofa and straddled him, kneeling either side of his legs.

Locking eyes once more both men kept them open as their lips slammed together, Connor's arms resting on Kevin's shoulders, the brunette's gripping firmly to the redhead's waist.

The heated kiss lasted longer than the two boys could ever hope to have counted in such a loving moment before they broke apart keeping the contact for as long as possible.

Kevin felt the crotch of his jeans become tighter and he felt a twinge as the redhead brushed his own slowly hardening package against his. The brief moment of friction caused both men to moan together and Connor in his position on top began to slowly rock back and forth in Kevin's lap.

"You said something about bed?" Connor asked expectantly of his husband.

Kevin dashed his famous smile at Connor, white teeth (although not quite as white since they'd been in Uganda as Kevin had taken up coffee) stretching to his beautiful eyes.

Kevin let his hands slip down until one was on the small of Connor's back and the other on his thigh. He guided Connor's slow rocking movements, but realised that from this position neither was getting the satisfaction they needed for the release.

Kevin slipped Connor off his lap, to the redhead's surprised dismay, and stood up; he kissed the tousled head of his husband and then without warning hoisted Connor into the air, wedding style. He planted a passionate kiss, leaning down low enough so that Connor could comfortably wrap his arms around the brunette's neck.

"Remember this?" Kevin held Connor protectively close to his chest, his strong muscles barely straining at the weight of the lithe dancer.

Connor giggled, "Five years is a very short time, of course I remember that day" Kevin matched his smile as they shared the memory of the happiest day on earth for both.

"I remember the night"

Kevin grinned the whole way up to their room, keeping eye contact and making sure he didn't bump into anything by using his periphery. When they reached the bed, Connor was gently laid down while Kevin climbed on top of him, neither one breaking the gaze.

Connor sighed in admiration at his husband "Yes, five years is a very short—"

Connor's words were cut off with another kiss, and he moaned softly as Kevin broke from his lips and began working down to kiss neck, making circles with his tongue on the soft flesh just above his collarbone

Kevin trailed a single finger down Connor's chest stopping before he reached the belt. He slid a hand underneath the man's shirt and used the tips of his fingers to caress the bare skin.

"You forget, it's been nine years since we met"

Connor's eyes glazed over as he remembered fondly the very moment he had first laid eyes on, as he was then called, Elder Price.

* * *

><p>The suffocating heat was causing Elder McKinley's shirt to stick to his back, he was uncomfortable in his black slacks, shoes and socks and longed to be able to walk around barefoot or in sandals as the villagers did. Of course he would never let any of the boys in the mission hut know this. As District Leader, he was the most perfect Mormon of the lot, always had a smile, genuine or not, and always knew what to do.<p>

All this was soon about to change however, and as the second hour of his wait at the bus stop ticked by, he was completely unaware of how much his life would change when the bus doors opened.

Elder McKinley was waiting for two new missionaries to come by, the mission in Uganda needed all the help it could get and all the boys would be glad for some more company.

As the bus pulled up, Elder McKinley put on his best smile as he strained to see through the tinted windows of the bus. He thought he could just make out two contrasting shapes when the doors opened and a man stepped out.

It was Elder Cunningham, beaming with excitement, hand already extended to shake Elder McKinley's. Pumping it up and down with great force before Elder McKinley could say 'Hello', he turned expectantly towards the door of the bus.

"Elder Price!" He called out through the door, "Come on buddy, we're here!". Elder Cunningham was staring all around, eyes darting all over, trying to take in the landscape.

"Ummm…is he ok in there?" Elder McKinley asked, concernedly trying to peer around Elder Cunningham's large frame.

"Oh he's fine! I think he thinks that if he stays on the bus long enough it might turn around and take him back"

Elder McKinley was surprised, he had heard a lot about the two new missionaries and what he had heard was that they were meant to be coming to save the mission. One a poster boy Mormon, dripping in enthusiasm, the best man for the job, and the other his slightly incompetent but no less enthusiastic friend.

Still the he tried to maintain his cheery smile and was all prepared to welcome the newcomer to camp. His hand was already extended as the man inside the bus came to the door and tentatively placed both feet on the dusty ground. As the man raised his head to look up from his feet, Elder McKinley stared in shock. The man exuded an air of self confidence, almost cockiness. His superior look matched his head, held high and he was wearing the same faux smile as the man greeting him on the pavement.

But Elder McKinley was looking past that and he suddenly experienced a flood of emotions. He looked up and down the young Elder's perfectly defined body, muscles defined and visible beneath the short sleeved shirt. His face was symmetrical decorated with a dazzling smile that showed off the Mormon's exceptionally white teeth. Despite the burning heat, the man's hair managed to stay styled and attractively sculpted framing his brown eyes and soft brow.

Elder McKinley choked back his shock _Turn it off. Turn it off. Turn. It. Off. _He whispered under his breath, trying desperately to maintain eye contact without feeling weak at the knees.

**AN: The first chapter of my very first fanfic complete! Please let me know what you think I'd love to hear! **


	2. Chapter 2: Daydreaming

**AN: I love writing this so much, they spend most of this chapter just oggling each other's gorgeousness but I promise there will be some seriously delicious smut later!**

Kevin noticed that Connor wasn't quite with him anymore. "You ok Con?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure…ummm…." He trailed off again back into his glazed over state.

"You thinking about something? Me I hope!" He laughed.

Connor was almost not going to allow Kevin the satisfaction of knowing that that was exactly the substance of his little daydream. Nine years on and Kevin was still the perfect man that had stepped off the bus.

"Yeah you" he admitted sheepishly, "I was thinking how I saw you first"

"No you didn't Con" Kevin was grinning, "I spotted you first"

Connor knew this Kevin well "You wouldn't even get off the bus!"

* * *

><p>Elder Price had endured several hours of what he called torment, Elder Cunningham, brandishing a guidebook to Uganda was leaning across him many times a minute to point out various flora and fauna out the window.<p>

Elder Price leaned his head against the window, zoning in and out of Elder Cunningham's excited outbursts, day dreaming about the one place he'd rather be at that time.

As the bus began to turn more corners and the road became bumpier, both Elder's began to anxiously anticipate the place where they were to spend two years.

In the distance, Elder Cunningham spotted it first, "Look there! The bus stop and that must be the District Leader to say hi". He began to swing his backpack over his shoulder and gather their things when he noticed Elder Price hadn't moved. He gave him what he thought was an encouraging punch to the shoulder, "Come on buddy!", and he stepped out the door.

Elder Cunningham had read Elder Price wrong this time, for out the window, he was staring at something, or rather someone, that would be a blessing and a burden during his time in Uganda.

He watched as Elder Cunningham shook his hand to hard, a soft but strong hand from what he could see. The man was lithe and slight, he had beautifully crafted soft red hair, which Elder Price ached to touch and stroke. He had a boyish face, the heat hadn't taken a toll on his perfect skin and Elder Price could just make out the colour of his eyes. Ice-blue.

Elder Price rose, weak kneed to descend from the bus steps and greet the man As he felt the heat outside the bus hit his face he kept his eyes down, wanting to make the moment of their eyes meeting as magical as he possibly could. He suddenly felt meek and tried to make himself look confident and he nervously pasted his signature smile across his face.

**AN: Ok so a very short chapter, but what I'm trying to do is have a chapter with one moment in real time and one in Uganda.**


	3. Chapter 3: Eyes Lock

Connor was still looking out to the side when he suddenly met Kevin's gaze.

"You stalker!" He laughed, "Taking advantage of tinted windows like that!"

Kevin tugged all around the edges of Connor's shirt and motioned for him to aid him in getting it off. Connor arched his hips as Kevin slid the shirt to his waist, carefully and deliberately making his fingers stroke across all the contours. Connor laid back down again and half sat up, Kevin meeting him halfway with a sensual kiss, pulling the shirt above his head.

Kevin extended his body sliding down the bed until they were seeing eye to eye.

Brown to Ice-Blue

* * *

><p>Ice-Blue to Brown<p>

Their eyes met for the first time.

Elder McKinley was holding back his choke and Elder Price for the first time in his life was at a loss for word. What should he say? First impressions were so important, not just because he wanted to make a good impression as Mormon poster boy but also to this man who made his heart bungee jump into his stomach.

Elder McKinley broke the silence by holding out his hand; it lay in the air, a tempting invitation. Elder Price took it loosely in his own, so that when they slowly shook they brushed delicately over each over. When the natural handshake had come to an end, neither wanted to be the first to pull away. They were still eyes locked and Elder Price had noticed his hand tightening securely.

Elder Price broke the silence, "Elder Price" he say softly and simply, "Elder McKinley" came the reply.

After a long, but comfortable pause, Elder Price spoke again, "Kevin". "Connor"

Elder McKinley resisted the urge to hold onto the hand and lead the man to camp, maybe even the bedroom. _No no no Elder McKinley, this is Elder Kevin Price, top of his class at all things Mormon, he is not like you! _But still Elder McKinley noticed the unusually long handshake and the Elder's reluctance to let go. Maybe, just maybe there was some sort of hope.

Elder McKinley snapped back to reality when he remembered the other missionary staring at the interlocking hands. "I'm sure you're having a great time and all, but I'm hungry!" Elder Cunningham stated loudly. The redhead's Irish roots betrayed him as he felt a blush spread across his cheeks. He let his hands drop to his sides and muttered something about showing them to their rooms.

Elder Price's hand remained hovering for a split second before it too fell to his side. Despite the guilt he felt and the hell dream that would follow in the evening, Elder McKinley couldn't help a warmth spread through him, a cosy feeling just above his stomach causing his breath and heartbeat to quicken.

The District Leader walked a few paces in front of the other missionaries, he knew he would be forced to watch the perfectly formed muscular back of Elder Price, visible through his thin shirt, as oposed to his step, and would most likely trip. Elder Cunningham and Elder Price walked side by side so that whenever the latter was distracted by the former's wild stories about Uganda, Elder McKinley could sneak unseen, longing gazes backwards.

Elder Price, kept his perfect smile and aura of superiority all the way back to the camp, unbeknownst to Elder McKinley, the perfect Mormon, almost tripped several times, from this angle it was hard not to.

When they reached the Mormon missionary hut, Elder McKinley introduced them to the other Mormon's who had eagerly been awaiting their arrival and then showed them to the bare room they would be sharing. Elder Cunningham yawned, "Long day, I guess I'll turn in early". Elder McKinley looked sheepishly at the walls as the two Mormon's got ready for bed, sneaking quick glances as Elder Price's bare skin was bared and then concealed with dexterity, the younger Mormon well practised in this art.

Elder Cunningham flopped into bed, fell asleep straight away and began softly snoring. As Elder Price slipped between his sheets, Elder McKinley had to fight the urge not to climb in after him. "Where's your room Elder?" the Mormon said, lying down flat so he was no longer looking directly at the redhead. "Just across the hall, you can hollar if you need me"

"Oh I won't want to wake anyone up. I just wanted to know where you slept" he said offhandedly before closing his eyes and turning to face the wall, unsatisfactorily declaring the conversation over.

Elder McKinley's heart flipflopped and he quickly bolted out the room down the hallway and into his own, shuting the door and turning his back to it. Elder Thomas murmered but remained in sleep. Elder McKinley tried desperately to think what that last comment had meant. Maybe there would be more than one Mormon from the Uganda mission, visiting hell tonight.

**AN: There will definately be some smut in the next chapter, I 100% promise. I just get carried away with my two favourite Mormon boys :). Please review, do you think I'm revealing too much about Kevin too early? I'm just worried I'll run out of directions for him if he's so forward already. Maybe that means the intimacy will come earlier in the story but then that's what present day is for. I'm not so sure so please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4: Certainty and Confusion

**AN: As promised, some lovely smut for you ;) Definately rate M for Mature Mormons. You have been warned, now enjoy!**

Kevin had eased Connor's shirt off and was moving to rip his own from his skin. Just as he was about to pull it over his head, Connor sat up and leaned in to kiss the soft flesh of kevin's neck, he sucked until he made a mark then winked at kevin.

"See you on the other side" he smiled, the delicious rose tint of his lips contrasting with his flawless pale skin.

Kevin fumbled with his shirt and pulled it over his head with urgency until he was once again met with Connor, looking seductively down at Kevins rippled muscles. Connor leant in and nibbled at kevins collar bone, then broke away and fell back onto the bed. His fluffy red hair fanned out around him and kevin thought he looked like an angel, his angel.

Kevin fumbled with the buckle on Connor's belt and then yanked off his pants, discarding them over the side of the bed. Then he speedily undid his own jeans to set free his hard cock, yearning for Connor.

Kevin met Connor's feathery lips for a fast, wet kiss, tongue fencing with electric speed. Kevin placed his knees either side of connors hips and lowered himself down until their erections were both touching.

Connor shivered and bucked his hips forward. Kevin controlled a slowmotion rhythm and the friction caused both men to shudder and moan in pleasure.

Kevin placed both hands on Connor's chest and used him as leverage until he was on his hands and knees, sliding down the bed his cock stroking connors inside leg. He paused when his mouth became level with Connor's naval. He let his tongue trail from there the journey to the hard destination. Connor in anticipation tensed his lower body and gathered a handful of sheets ready to grip.

For what felt like an eternity connor waited for kevins heavenly touch. As the tip of the brunettes tongue began playing with the head of connors cock, he let out a satisfied moan "Oh Kevin, fuck! That's amazing!"

The redhead couldn't find the time to breathe as Kevin started to caress his nipples in a circular motion with his thumbs. Connor could just hold on as waves of bliss passed over him.

Connor arched his hips towards his husband's head as Kevin began flicking his cock with an expert tongue. Suddenly Kevin flung himself up at Connor and gave him a full mouthed kiss, while keeping the beautiful redhead's cock cupped in one palm. Kevin broke free first but couldn't resist the attractive sight of Connor's slightly parted lips, wet and warm, so he leaned in for another long, energised kiss. There was a fire behind the redhead's eyes which the brunette returned, both staring at each other with heated longing. Their gaze was held as kevin withdrew, he took that moment to turn his attention back to Connor's cock.

Kevin licked tentatively at the base, then without breaking contact with Connor's ice blue eyes, licked with the tip of his tongue along the base of the shaft. He gripped hold of Connor's thighs digging his nails in slightly, Connor moaned and slowly rocked back and forth countering the circular motions Kevin was making around Connor's sensitive head. Connor took hold of a fistful of sheets "Oh Kev-fuck that's it! Oh yes kevin!".

Kevin put the tip of this tongue into the slit of Connor's cock. He tasted the precum there, a sensuous cross between bayleaf and pumpkin seeds. Kevin tensed and relaxed his tongue matching the rhthym of the redhead's throbbing. Kevin stroked down the length of connors right leg and took hold of his own pulsing erection. He slowly began pumping up and down using connors left thigh for support while still kissing and sucking the head.

Connor let out a breathy moan of "Kevin!" And flung his back with reckless abandon. Kevin had begun to slowly take the whole length of connors cock into his mouth. Kevin was staring up at the sweaty bare torso and neck of his beautiful husband. When Connor looked back down, hair ruffled, cheeks flushed, Kevin thought it was the most arousing sight he'd ever seen.

Connor's hardness filled his mouth until Kevin was kissing the bare skin below his navel, the throbbing cock barely missing the back of his throat. Connor resisted the urge to thrust his hips towards the brunette and instead grasped his expertly styled hair and began guiding his head up and down. Kevins hand was still pumping on his own cock, both men were so close and they could both feel it.

Suddenly Kevin stopped his hand and his head moving. There was a moment of moist silence, then Kevin slowly drew back his head releasing Connor with a popping sound. Connor sat up confused but Kevin smiled with a sly look on his face, "There's so much I want to do to you tonight. I don't want the fun over too soon".

Connor tried to reach for his cock to finish himself, "But Kevin" he said breathlessly "I need-" but Kevin was having none of it. He gripped the wrists of the redhead and looked him straight in the eyes.

"What do you want Connor?"

"Fuck me" Connor said pleadingly, desperate for the perfect man holding him to be inside him. He looked at kevins hard on and longed for it.

"Oh god please Kevin. Fuck me!" He screamed in arousal and desperation.

* * *

><p>Elder Mckinley was lying awake in bed. He was tired but darent go to sleep. The torture of a hell dream awaited him in his nightmares. He was thinking about the days events and the strange behaviour of Elder Price.<p>

Just thinking about that hair, effortlessly windswept and unwilting in the heat, soft brunette locks that he wanted to stroke and grab hard while the two of them-

"Woah" Elder McKinley said aloud to the room, "Turn it off now".

Elder Thomas stirred and flipped over. Elder McKinley remained tense not moving a single muscle. Although Elder McKinley could just about control his thoughts the same could not be said for his body. His pulse quickened and he tried to slow his breathing when he noticed that he was twitching down there. Elder Price's defined arms, arms which might one day hold him, his perfect white teeth and soft full lips that he wanted to crash against, were swimming around his brain. Suddenly out of nowhere the image of Elder Price topless, muscular and tanned popped into his mind.

The district leader had to rush his palm to his mouth to stifle the gasp that threatened to escape. He knew that it was too late but still raised the sheets with dread and saw himself completely hard.

The elder panicked and closed his eyes wishing for it to all just disappear. But Elder Price's paragon features appeared softly blurred before his eyes, and he couldn't bare not being able to touch any longer.

He tentatively reached down a hand and shivered as he lightly brushed himself. An electric pulse ran through his body and he couldn't resist the urge to touch again. This time he slowly moved his fingers around it until he held himself in a soft grip.

Elder McKinley sat there for a long time, getting used to the pleasant, forbidden, sensation, no longer trying to block out the images of Elder Price's face and body.

He took in regular deep breaths, steadying himself so he wouldn't accidently cry out and wake the whole mission centre.

He began to slowly stroke up and down his length, savouring the touch which he'd been too scared to explore for a long time.

He thought of Steve. Steve made him feel like this. Steve would make this strange mix of guilt and bliss finish quickly. Then he could visit hell, and the morning would come sooner, but tonight it wasn't working. He silently cursed Elder Price for turning him on like this, the light switch was just out of reach.

'_I just wanted to know where you slept'_ was what he'd said. Did he realise that Connor wasn't sleeping, but fantasising about him. Was Elder Price asleep or lying awake, maybe, Elder McKinley dared to imagine, thinking of him.

Despite all his efforts to turn it off, Elder McKinley was still holding onto his erection. He was desperately trying to think what the mysterious Elder Price had meant by his cryptic question.

Elder McKinley was tickling his fingers gently over his cock wondering if heavenly father would really mind if he used unholy thoughts of Elder Price to finish himself. He was lost in thought half heartedly moving his hand up and down, cautious, like tinkering with a time bomb, that he almost missed the soft knock at the door.

**AN: Two cliffhangers! I'm sorry. But never fear, the next chapter is going to go up straight away. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review, it means a lot to me!**


	5. Chapter 5: Pleasant Guilt

**AN: So to change things up I won't always have two sections side by side of the present and Uganda. I'll still make sure it's clear where they are though, this chapter is just about Uganda. Please enjoy!**

Elder McKinley moved his hand guiltily to the side, resting it awkwardly between the sheets. The door was unlocked, a sting ran through his heart as he realised how easy it would have been to be caught. He called in a hushed tone "Come in". He raised his knees tightly to his chest so as not to betray himself.

Elder McKinley didn't know quite what he expexted. Maybe the glorious Elder Price would stride into the room and tell him that everything was ok, god loved him no matter what, he, Elder Price loved him. Then he would swoop down, lift him up in his strong arms and...

Elder McKinley didn't know what. Love him? Touch him? Do what the redhead felt ashamed for imagining him do just moments earlier? No, it just wasn't like the perfect Elder Price.

So he was both relieved and disapointed when the door swung open and Elder Cunningham's head poked round.

"Can I help you Elder Cunningham?" He whispered glancing over at the sleeping Elder Thomas, he put a finger to his lips and motioned towards the sleeping elder. But Elder McKinley became more concerned when he got a closer look at Elder Cunningham's face. The curly haired elder was pale.

"It's Elder Price" he said a little too loud for comfort.

Elder McKinley tensed "What is it, what's happened?" He strained out.

"He woke me up, he was screaming and thrashing" Elder Cunningham looked terrified, "when I went to see if he was ok he didn't say anything and just pretended to fall back asleep"

Elder McKinley wanted to bolt straight to elder price's room, but couldn't stand up for fear of revealing his previous activities. He resolved to simply bunch the sheets up around his knees.

"I'm his mission companion" Elder Cunningham said, clearly hurt, tears almost brimming. "He won't talk to me, I don't know what to do"

"I'll talk to him" this came from Elder Thomas who had been roused from sleep by the noise. He was preparing to slide out of his bed.

"Would you?" Elder Cunningham asked imploringly.

Elder McKinley realised just in time what was happening.

"No no elder, that's alright, you get some sleep. I'm district leader, I'll go talk to him". McKinley hadn't got a clue what he would say to the man, all he knew was that this was an opportunity to be with him. If only to stare.

Elder Thomas shrugged and sunk back into his bed. Both elders looked towards their leader expectantly. Elder McKinley realised that he would have to uncover himself from the sheets. The difficulty of walking to the door was very real, never had so short a journey been such a feat.

There was an awkward pause, "umm elder?" Elder Thomas questioned.

He would just have to make the best of it,_ maybe a run, I could walk backwards, I could take a pillow_. The thoughts swirled around his brain and as he sprang from the bed, he found himself pulling the sheet off his bed to take with him. He held it protectively to his chest, letting it billow out beneath him leaving the outline of his lower body unclear. Then he headed for the door.

Elder Cunningham made a move to follow. "Why don't you stay here elder" the redhead smiled sweetly. "I can see your tired, take my bed for the night, I'll sleep in your room when I'm finished talking to Elder Price."

This seemed to satisfy Elder Cunningham and he looked to the sheet that the redhead was still clinging possessively to. Elder McKinley felt exposed under the gaze of Elder Thomas and Elder Cunningham but under no circumstances would relinquish his sheet barrier.

Once out the door he bolted down the hall to Elder Price's room. The image of Steve sprung into his mind. He looked down and was surprised to see no trace of any touch any more. He was confused but mostly relieved.

He held his hand a few inches away from the door before timidly knocking a couple of times. There was no answer. Elder McKinley tried again and then pushed the door, which opened with a smooth creak. Elder Price was lying on the bed facing the wall, breathing shallowly. His sheets had been flung off on the floor and Elder McKinley could see the rapid rise and fall of his chest. The demure mormon underwear worked the opposite on the muscular Elder Price, accentuating every shadow and contour as it clung tightly to the mans sweating skin.

Elder McKinley believed himself capable of watching the man for a very long time. But, he pulled himself out of the daze and moved to sit on the end of the bed.

Elder Price felt the bed sink down and Elder McKinley noticed the brunette tense up and try to hold his breath in an effort to stay still. He tensed even more when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Elder McKinley tried to stroke comfortably, but eventually after a while Elder Price jerked his shoulder forcing his hand off. "What are you doing Elder Cunningham?"

The redhead froze. What should he say? He seriously debating just backing out the room. _Why are you being so selfish Elder McKinley? This is about elder price, not you, now do your job, smile and make everyone feel better._

"It's me elder"

Elder Price flipped onto his back so that he was looking up at Elder McKinley. His eyes were wide, he wasn't sure how to respond. His lips parted as if to say 'oh' but no sound came out.

"I thought you might have had a bad dream or something..." Elder McKinley trailed off distracted by those deep brown eyes.

"You don't know the half of it" Elder Price said quietly, clearly still a little spooked

"Well you know Elder Price-"

"Please, umm, call me Kevin, I'd like you to"

"Ok, kevin" Elder McKinley liked the way it sounded when he said it "I guess you can call me Connor for now then. Just not infront of the other elders ok? I think I might understand"

"Thanks for the thought but I really don't think so"

"It was a hell dream wasn't it" Connor whispered the two words.

"What?" Kevin was defenisve

"I'd know that reaction from anywhere. Trust me, I...well...you know, I go to hell nightly"

"Woah!" Kevin sat up in bed and looked at Connor astounded "what? How do you cope? How do you go through every day so happy?"

"I turn it off" Connor said simply grimacing slightly.

"But...every night?" Kevin was shocked "I don't get them often but when I do it's...well..." He smiled sheepishly "it's hell"

"What has the perfect Elder Price ever done to warrent a trip to hell?" Connor was curious to know the flaws of this captivating man

Kevins smile snapped off, "it's nothing"

Connor raised an eyebrow, "oh really?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Try me"

There was a long silence, which Connor didn't want to break, hoping that Kevin would with the truth.

"I'm...ummm...how do I explain this?" Kevin sighed in frustration "it's hard to say aloud"

"I'm listening"

Maybe it was Connor's encouraging words, or maybe it was pent up for so long that it was ready to come out, or maybe there was some special kind of trust Kevin had for Connor despite only meeting a few hours ago.

Whatever the reason, Kevin took a deep breath and prepared to say something he'd never told a soul.

"I'm g-"

The door slammed open with a bang. Both of the mormons on the bed jumped and turned to look.

It was Elder Cunningham. "Sorry!" He said when he saw the elders, "you just took all the sheets and it was kinda cold" Elder McKinley's heart plumeted.

He untangled the sheets from himself and silently handed them to Elder Cunningham. "Don't worry, we were just talking".

Elder Cunningham was completely unaware of the two words that hung unsaid in the room, heavy and damp, incredibly damaging but also a sign of hope for Elder McKinley. _One day _he thought, _those two unsaid words of Elder Price's will become three said aloud, we'll both scream it to the sky, I know it. _He didn't even bother to try and turn off his unholy thoughts this time. He had an indefinate nightly return ticket to hell.

"Hey, umm Elder Cunningham? Would you mind if Elder McKinley slept here tonight? We can talk in the morning"

Elder Cunningham knodded in agreement but seemed delighted that he had got a response from his mission companion. Once the door had clicked shut behind him, Elder Price stood up and turned the lock.

"You know what? If I sleep I'll go to hell and by the sounds of things you are too. And you know what? I sure am tired" Elder Price looked defiant. "But you know what would make it bearable?"

Elder McKinley thought he could see where this was going but he could just sit there stunned and let Elder Price ride it out.

"If there was someone to be there with me"

Elder McKinley blushed crimson, the colour spreading across his cheeks clashing with the redhead's hair. He tried not to look too excited about the prospect of hell. "How would we make sure we were there together?" he asked.

"I guess we have to sin together"

**AN: We'll have to wait and see what happends in hell (me too because I haven't written it yet!) I'm still working on the present day thread, never you fear it shall have its moment. I just wanted to explore this before I moved on. As always I'm so grateful for you reading and reviewing so thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Oh what a night!

**AN: we haven't seen our two favourite married mormons for a while now, so this is tying off their cliffhanger from chapter 4. Lovely mormon M smut:**

Connor was aching to be touched. He felt tender and with nowhere to channel his throbbing he felt in a helpless state of bliss.

He looked to his brunette husband Kevin with pleeding eyes, desperate to be finished. Kevin leaned down and cupped his chin in his hands and gave the redhead a cheeky grin. "Don't worry, I have a special way of finishing you tonight"

Connor tensed his thighs and gripped an even larger handful of bedsheets trying to resist the urge to rub himself against Kevin. He bucked his hips and thrusted into midair while Kevin fumbled in the bedside draw.

He withdrew some lube and began to lube himself and his fingers. "Hands and knees" he said to Connor.

Kevin made an erotic display of rubbing his cock with the sticky liquid. He reveled in Connor's hungry gaze.

Connor looked longingly at Kevin's now shining cock. He tried to relax but the thought of Kevin pounding at him was filling his mind. He turned over and got on his hands and knees, primaly arching his back. Kevin's eyes widened and he stifled a gasp as he saw Connor unknowingly present his opening to him.

He hastily threw the lube on the floor and grasped the redhead firmly on the cock with his right hand reaching round his lithe hips.

As he inserted an index finger into Connor the man exhaled in pleasure letting his whole body relax. The conflicting feelings of Kevin's static hand wrapped around his cock and the finger slowly easing its way in and out of his ass was unbearable pleasure.

Kevin inserted his middle finger into Connor and began scissoring his fingers to widen and prepare him for the brunettes large entry.

"Oh God Kevin!" Connor shouted, "get yourself in side me now!"

Kevin tightened his grip around Connor's cock and the redhead screamed "Kevin!" His hands almost slipping out from under him. He kept himself steady with difficulty as Kevin crossed his fingers within his ass and began stroking them back and forth touching along his inside.

Pleasure rippled through Connor as the brunette's knuckles brushed against those special parts within him.

"Kevin I can't take it anymore! Get inside me now!"

Kevin was enjoying the desire of his husband for him, he was going to make him scream his name louder than that before the night was out. He leant forward and whispered with butterfly delicacy against Connor's ear, "what was that?" He asked teasingly.

"Fuck Kevin! You know, just get the fuck inside me!"

Kevin continued to tease the beautiful redhead. He released his grip on the mans cock but stopped his motions in his ass. Connor groaned and tried to thrust his hips and make Kevin's fingers fuck him again. Kevin kissed Connor's neck running his tongue up and down the soft flesh. He paused again by the man's ear and gave it a lick.

"Beg"

"FUCK ME KEVIN! PLEASE FUCK ME! OH GO-"

Connor's crys where cut out as Kevin expertly withdrew his fingers and thrust his whole length into Connor without pausing. There was a moment of blissful stillness as Kevin stayed completely still within his husband.

Then he began thrusting with speed and he reached round a hand and began pumping Connor's cock. The redhead let out a tirade of moans and screams all consisting of just two words: "fuck" and "kevin".

Both men were at tipping point and as Connor's climax reached splitseconds away Kevin bent over and bit his neck. Connor crashed over the edge cum splilling all over the bed and over Kevin's hand.

Kevin supported Connor with both hands round his waist to prevent him collapsing before he himself had climaxed. The orgasm ripped out of him and he cummed inside his husband.

Kevin loosened his grip and the pair collapsed ontop of each other, Kevin so spent he didn't bother to withdraw.

They lay like that for a while simply listening to the sound of the other's heavy, aroused breathing. Finally Kevin slipped out of the redhead and drew him close, arms wrapped around him, their naked bodies sweating but still rubbing against each other creating heat and friction.

Despite having sex almost every night for the seven years they'd been together, there was still undeniable energy between the couple.

Kevin's eyes were closed so he didn't notice when his husband leaned up to kiss him. There were swollen lips, tongue and teeth all combined in a wet passion that they made sure they engaged in several times a day.

When the kiss broke Kevin opened his eyes to meet the look of his beautiful husband, still flushed and breathing hard. He cradled his hand protectively around his head stroking the feathery auburn hair. He guided the slightly shorter man's head into the crook under his chin as they had been earlier that night, only this time closer, tighter.

"I love you so much" Kevin whispered into Connor's hair barely moving his lips.

Connor smiled a contented smile he knew his husband couldn't see. "I love you too" he replied simply. Words could not express the happiness and gratitude each man felt for having the other in their life.

Connor pulled his husband closer and they fell asleep like that in each others arms. It was all they needed. They knew. It was enough.

**AN: there'll be a new McKinley-Price in Uganda update soon! Thank you so much to Isabella387 for taking the time review, it means a lot! **


	7. Chapter 7: Barriers broken down

**AN: Final chapter! Sorry for the wait folks, you wait ages for inspiration and then it all comes a long at once. So you can expect a couple new stories from me soon. But anyway onto the fic, enjoy! This chapter begins in Uganda**

Elder McKinley stood stock still, staring stunned, breathing fast. He was trying to get over the sight of the naked Elder Price standing before him. Elder Price seemed to carry off his nakedness effortlessly, knowing full well that he was perfection and proud of it. Elder McKinley squeezed his eyes tight shut half expecting the man to be gone when he opened them again.

But the naked man was still standing there, now attractively blurred from the squinting. As he swam back into focus Elder McKinley allowed his eyes to trace across the tanned muscular form, the definition rippling noticeable as Elder Price shifted his weight.

The silence became awkward as both men began to notice the soft humming from the flies outside. Elder McKinley realised how long he'd been looking for and quickly looked up to the ceiling, blushing crimson. The tall elder was still in his line of sight, his light, styled brunette hair strangely out of place compared to his raw nakedness.

Elder McKinley turned around, the arousing image burned onto the back of his eyelids. He was turned on yet terrified and the conflicting feelings churned in the pit of his stomach. How had he let this happen? Just moments ago he was just consoling another elder about their nightmares. Now he was confronted with a naked man, the second naked person he'd ever seen in his life in the flesh. And he was scared, he'd watched in awe as the young Mormon stripped in front of him, stuck to the floor unable to speak against his actions.

Elder Price was an impatient man and he wanted to know if this risky move was going to work. He could have sworn he'd read the district leader right. Now he was having doubts, he wanted the man to turn around and face him, Super Mormon Kevin Price didn't get naked for just anyone. The words startled him in his head. They sounded alien, but what better place to find himself than in Uganda away from the prying eyes of the Mormon community.

He tried a strained laugh. "I don't think anyone gets to hell with their clothes on".

Elder McKinley mumbled, still uncomfortably aware of the closeness of the naked man right behind him. Maybe if he stood still for long enough Elder Price might just go away...or something. He realised how ridiculous the situation was.

"Do you want me to help?" Elder McKinley couldn't tell if Elder Price genuinely wanted to help or simply rip the redhead's clothes off. It was hard to tell.

A shiver ran down Elder McKinley's spine and he tensed. He reached up hands shaking to his collar and slowly eased his tie off. Elder Price watched him move completely mesmerised. Elder McKinley unbuttoned his shirt taking his time releasing each with an expression of pain and relief. As he rotated his shoulders to take it off Elder Price noticed the definition in his arms built up from years of dancing. Despite his strong frame the redhead looked delicate and fragile. Elder Price stood mouth agape staring at the slightly sweaty pale back of the redhead, admiring every contour.

He slid the shirt down his arms where it bunched at his wrists. Elder McKinley took a deep breath and let it fall to the floor. He debated in his mind whether it was fate that today was the day he had shirked on his regulation underwear, hoping that no one would notice. Now the newest member of the district would see, but Elder McKinley thought that prehaps he wouldn't notice.

The District Leader wondered if this was such a good idea. He had been charmed into shirtlessness all for some company in hell. It had seemed logical but now he definately wasn't so sure. He closed his eyes and immediately his brain swirled with images of demons and a fire consuming the room before him. He could feel the heat on his face, the fire burning and breathing on him.

Breathing?

He opened his eyes to become aware of Elder Price standing dangerously close breathing down the back of his neck. He flinched and stumbled forward.

"Sorry" Elder Price said quickly. The redhead turned round to meet the gaze of the tall brunette. Elder Price felt his heart clench in his chest at the sight of the beautiful innocence in his blue eyes. "We'll take things slow ok?"

Elder McKinley nodded slowly, trying to contain himself. He was quietly shuddering and breathing fast, deep in shock at having a naked man stand willingly before him.

Elder McKinley stood completely still as Elder Price's hand raised painfully slowly until his palm was held out, inches away from the redhead's pale chest. He was beginning to perspire his lithe and slight chest rising and falling noticeably.

Elder Price let his whole palm connect with the older Mormon's chest. He could feel a heartbeat racing at lightning speed. He shivered but didn't draw away. He was staring down, confused by the stillness of the floor combined with their spinning pairs of feet. If he'd let himself, the redhead was pretty sure he could have fainted.

Elder Price used his other hand to tilt Elder McKinley's chin up so they were looking at each other. "Hi" the older man said, half sighing, half smiling sadly.

The brunette Mormon smiled back, flashing nearly all his white teeth. It was a warm smile and genuine. "Hi. You ok?" Elder McKinley nodded although he felt like melting through the cracks in the floor, his knees almost about to give. "Do you want to touch me too?" The redhead gulped at these words and he could feel his heartbeat constricting in his throat. For an answer he raised his right hand from where it was dangling by his side.

He brought it level with Elder Price's chest and had to work hard to keep it steady. He was alarmed to see how much he was shaking.

When he made contact and they stood palm to chest, palm to chest, Elder McKinley was surprised the world hadn't ended then and there. But instead of a vengeful god smiting both sinners down there was an eery silence. Both Mormons could feel the others heartbeat. They were both racing, Elder McKinley's about to burst through the chest accompianed with a sickening feeling in his stomach. There was an unsaid agreement that they would stand there until they synchronised.

As the brunette began to slowly walk backwards Elder McKinely found himself following unresisting. As the bed touched the back of Price's knees he suddenly ripped his hand away from the other Mormon's bare chest and jumped back landing on the bed, completely spooked. "What am I doing?" He stared from his palm to McKinley and then down to his nakedness as if he had been badly burned or suffered an electric shock. He grabbed hold of the sheets and drew then around him "Look sorry I think it's best if this doesn't happen again" He was looking everywhere except the pained expression on the redhead's face, trying not to notice the man's eyes brimming.

The redhead choked back a tortured sob. He should have known. He was wrong to trust this manipulative man. He should have tried harder to turn it off when he first laid eyes on the perfect...attractive...sexy_**NO! **Turn it off McKinley! How could you possibly think this man would be like you? Any man at all let alone the world's most perfect missionary. You are wrong McKinley! God is punishing you and you still succumb to temptation. Did you honestly think that others would be like you? __Did you really believe that this man would reciprocate your feelings, your disgusting feelings? No one is like you McKinley, you are completely alone in the world. Stop corrupting everyone else. Kevin Price Super Mormon in hell? Seriously McKinley? There is only one sinner in this room McKinley and it's the pathetic man in your shoes._

Elder McKinley was overwhelmed by his own thoughts and was trying desperately to control the tears streaming down his face. Elder Price still hadn't looked at him. He felt like he should say something. "It's been..." he searched for a word, "Nice but the church and the other missionaries and..." he struggled to think of things to say but was met with a blank and sighed. He looked up pitifully at the older man and immediately wished he hadn't. Elder McKinley was silently weeping his face wet, tears landing on his bare chest and shoulders. Elder Price longed to touch and console him but knew he couldn't.

"We won't tell the othe Elders" Elder Price wanted to be safe but knew that neither of them would ever mention anything like this. Ever. "But your dream? Hell?" the brunette gestured helplessly not sure what to do. The redhead let out a stifled moan but quickly sniffed and went back to crying in silence. "Will you be ok?"

The District Leader almost felt like shouting at the arrogant young man. _Ok? You think I'll be ok? I'm going to hell! Tonight. Every night for the rest of my life and then all eternity! Ok? _but he held it in and nodded. He trapsed back to his room in silence before reaching it and remembering Elder Cunningham was in his bed. He was standing in the lonely, dark corridor, in a limbo. He couldn't face Elder Price again tonight it simply wasn't an option. So he curled up with his back to the corridor wall, and fell asleep.

He dreamt of hell that night, but the pain that the demons inflicted seemed second rate to the pain and confusion he felt in reality. In the morning he rose first, glad that he wouldn't have to answer any awkward questions about sleeping on the floor, but also longing for the proximety of his companion.

He would have to clean himself up, his hair was a mess, there were dark bags framing his eyelids and he was wearing nothing but his black pants. Elder McKinley had a realisation then. Before the events that had passed the day before, Elder McKinley hadn't touched another man his whole time in Uganda. It seemed impossible. But for the troubled District Leader it was this touch barrier that he had unknowingly erected, that was keeping his unholy thoughts at bay.

* * *

><p>Connor rolled away from his husband, lost in peaceful sleep. As soon as he broke contact Kevin awoke and drew the sleeping man back until he was lying on the brunette's chest. Kevin stroking Connor's cheek with the light brush of his thumb and thought back to a time when this seemed impossible.<p>

Kevin realised then and there that Connor was the perfect of the two. Kevin remembered a time when Connor couldn't touch another man out of fear and self loathing. The great lengths he went to 'turn it off' were crushing him from the inside out.

Things change. Sometimes for worse but mostly for better and Kevin knew that the moments when Connor was happiest were when he was in contact with others. Carefree and innocent, Connor had suffered too much in his younger years. Kevin could not put words to how glad he was that Connor was free to be himself and free from blame.

The day after the two had met Connor blamed himself for a lot of things. When Elder Price went missing, he blamed himself for that. When the whole district was excommunicated, he blamed himself for that. When he was too scared to confess his love for Kevin and waited until they were miles apart, where it would be safe to run, he blamed himself and called himself coward.

But Kevin knew that Connor was the brave one. Who supported Kevin through his crisis of faith, kept the district together and drove all the way down the East coast from New York City to Orlando to explain the email he had sent.

While others tried to destroy his spirit and convinced him to turn on himself he was brave enough to love who the world said he shouldn't. He had come along way from Uganda, and as Kevin looked down at his sleeping angel, he realised how much he respected his husband.

For all that the delicate and beautiful redhead had become Kevin admired him so much. He asked him to marry him. And when Connor James McKinley screamed at the top of his lungs yes and jumped into Kevin's arms causing him to fall over until they were lying in a messy heap on the floor of the expensive restaurant, Kevin knew that most of all he loved him.

**AN: It is finished! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and for sticking with me to the end. Reviews are always so so welcome. Keep on proudly sailing the McPriceley ship!**


End file.
